


Not as thick as people say

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, dorks Len and Barry, mick finds this all far too amusing, protective!oliver, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's POV during Not a hero. The arsenist finds the whole situation far too amusing and comes with a rather unexpected revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as thick as people say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiryuu/gifts).



It was almost funny, watching Len trip over his feet and go out of his way to gain the attention of a certain speedster. He tried to hide it, so well that most others wouldn't be able to tell. But Mick could, he always could when it came to Len. The little glances, the way Len's scowl softened just a bit when the Flash glanced his way. The cold criminal had it bad.

Ah hell, who was he kidding, this shit was hilarious. And one of the reasons why he'd come to this stupid meeting. Hunter babbled on about becoming a team, defeating this guy named Vandal Savage. As long as he got to burn shit down he'd play along with their little game.

This day had gone from good to downright golden, not only had he gotten to meet these blazing guys named firestorm, but now he had front row seats to the Oliver Queen show as well. The billionaire vigilante practically had steam coming out of his ears as they all watched the scenes unfold in front of them.

“Well, your husband certainly seems to think there’s good in you.”

And there it was, one little sentence that had a big impact on his cold hearted brother. He _knew_ it, Lisa owned him ten bucks now. Maybe he could even get filthy rich if he got a betting pool going. He’d bet Cisco and the cute doctor would get in on it if he played his cards right. This whole thing just got more amusing by the minute in his opinion, though he was gonna have to keep a really close eye on Queen… Steaming was no longer the right description for the look on the man’s face. Man, that dude had hidden anger management issues. And people called him bad, go figure.

“Now that that’s settled, we should focus on the task at hand.” Queen practically growled.

Yeah he definitely oughta keep his eye on Mr. Mufasa over there. Wouldn’t do for Len to end up with an arrow in his ass. No wait, scratch that. That would be fucking hilarious. But Len wouldn’t exactly thank him for it if he let it happen, so for now, he’d keep the two separated. If only to save the budding feelings between Len and the kid, who probably wouldn’t be too happy if Queen ended up as an icicle or a heap of ash.

Mick crossed the short distance between himself and Leonard and slapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Mostly to snap Len out of his little staring contest, but it was also meant as a little reminder that Heatwave was still on the premises. “I don’t think this roof is the right place to discuss this.”

The arrow actually had the balls to glare at him. “Nobody asked you.”

He was this close to burning the little fucker to the ground, show him just how purifying and revealing fire could be. His hand slowly going for the heat gun attached to the holster on his belt.

“Actually, Heatwave has a point.”

Mick turned his head in surprise and raised an eyebrow at the kid’s boldness. Now this was interesting, the Flash actually standing up for his former enemy against a friend? Seems like miracles weren’t dead just yet.

“I- I mean, anyone could be listening in on this. Makes much more sense to just take this back to S.T.A.R labs and continue this discussion there.” The kid fidgeted a little and smiled that half dorky smile of his that had Len’s lips curling up just a tiny bit in response. Oh for fucks sake, it was nearly pathetic how far gone his cold hearted partner in crime had fallen already.

And all of this fucking drama, just for the affection of one Bartholomew Allen. Yeah, he knew. He’d known for a while now. How? Well, that was his little secret. For now. Despite what most people thought about him, he was a pretty smart guy. He certainly wasn’t as thick as people said he was.


End file.
